


126. Good intentions

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [126]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	126. Good intentions

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Good intentions...**_  
[backdated; takes place the day after [Sam and Ryan run into a landmine](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/15850.html)]

They finished off the last of the leftover chili for lunch, and Ryan ordered in some awesome porterhouse steaks to be delivered for dinner. It's Sam's last night before beginning filming in the morning, and Ryan knows how his lover gets before a new shoot. So after dinner he draws a deep - but manly - bubble bath, and brings a bottle of Merlot to set in the candlelit bathroom. He steps into the hot water with a soft sigh of pleasure, then draws Sam down to sit back against his chest.

"Mm. Feels good," Sam murmurs, exhaling softly but deeply as he settles against Ryan. There's none of the usual pre-shoot tension in his frame - well, very little - and he knows he has Ryan to thank for that. For taking his mind off things and keeping him plied with food and drink and sex. He links their fingers together and gives Ryan's hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

Ryan smiles and rubs his cheek against Sam's hair. God, he loves this -- loves being able to wrap himself around his lover and simply relax. "All part of my evil plan. You know what I'll do for any excuse to touch you," he teases softly.

"You need excuses?" Sam teases back, turning his head for a kiss. "I would say I've been pretty well glued to you the last couple of days."

Grazing his lips over Sam's, Ryan smiles. "I like it when we're glued together," he chuckles, thinking of a few memorable occasions in particular. Settling back, he rests his head against the rounded edge of the tub. It's a pretty good size, but nothing to the one waiting for them back home in California.

"Me too," Sam says softly, flexing their fingers together and dragging them through the bubbles.

Silence rests comfortably over them for a while, and Ryan lets the hot water sink relaxation into his muscles. "Five more weeks in New York," he muses softly, thinking about Sam's upcoming schedule. "Then the premiere overseas for Texas Killing Fields. And then... Christmas is coming up." It's hard to believe, but the end of the year is fast hurtling towards them. "Want to split it between our families?"

Sam smiles over his shoulder at Ryan. "Yeah, I think that works." Floored by the idea of actually being a couple - out and together - with their families, over the holidays. "This time we can sleep in the same room at my mum and dad's."

"I won't be able to look your dad in the eye," Ryan murmurs, grinning against Sam's neck. "Knowing that every wicked worry he's having about the two of us together is totally true... and more." He sighs, and brushes his lips over Sam's nape. "My mum is really going to start pushing to meet your mum. So they can plot behind our backs."

"What wicked worry?" Sam asks. "That we're fucking each other’s brains out?"

"Well, yeah, but I also give your dad credit for a little imagination..." Ryan slides his hands down his lover's chest, trailing through the silky water.

Sam laughs. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I like to think my dad thinks only of three things: my mum, sports and his lawn."

"Safe choices, I see." Ryan nuzzles Sam's ear, well aware his lover completely ignored the other topic. So he tries again, asking softly, "What about our mums? Do we let them meet yet?"

"Yeah, we could," Sam nods, confident his mum can handle her own against Ryan's mum. "Where?"

His lips twitching, Ryan shrugs. "Maybe it should be on neutral ground," he suggests. "You know, so that neither of them feels the pressure of being a hostess, but also neither of them can get insulted that we didn't choose her place."

Sam smiles, amused. "If we spend the first part with my parents, I can fly them up with us and we can have dinner with your parents, some nice Italian restaurant or something, and then my parents can spend a few days in Sydney. They'd like that."

"Oh, that sounds good," Ryan agrees, liking the plan immediately. He hugs Sam, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder.

"Hopefully we'll still think so when it happens," Sam jokes, shifting a little against Ryan, aware of his lover's cock right there, teasing between his cheeks.

Ryan grins and smoothes his hands down Sam's arms, spreading bubbles. "Um. About next week." He can't put this off any longer, he knows he can't.

"Yeah?" Sam shifts again, grinning, knowing he's being a bad boy, especially when his lover's trying to talk to him.

Swallowing a groan, Ryan tips his head back to rest against the tub's edge again. And he thrusts his hips up, feeling his cock rub along Sam's crease. "I was... remember when I said Christina suggested I do some traveling?" he says breathlessly, but his focus is now entirely on his prick, the slick slide of it against his lover's body.

"Yeah?" Sam's grin widens, distracted, the words only barely registering as he grinds back a little.

"I was..." Ryan moans, sliding his hands down to cup Sam's hips and hold his lover tight against him. "Maybe Vermont."

"Maybe Vermont what?" Sam says, stilling, things finally filtering through.

"What?" Ryan blinks his eyes open, and tries to regain the thread of what he'd been attempting to say. "Oh. Um." He brushes his fingers in a caress over Sam's belly. "I was thinking I could go to Vermont. Hit some trails, see the leaves. That kind of thing." He inhales for courage. "Next week."

Fuck. He's known this was coming, the two of them talking about the idea before, but somehow Sam had sort of hoped it might just... disappear. "For how long?" he asks, keeping his voice steady, casual.

"A week. I was thinking." Ryan chews nervously on his bottom lip. He sounds like he's asking, but he's not, not really... Okay, he kind of is. Asking if Sam is all right with this.

Sam nods. "Okay. Sounds good," he says softly, staring at the bubbles, certain he can't look at Ryan right now. Not without giving himself away.

Sounds good? _Fuck_. Ryan frowns at the sudden harsh burn behind his eyes, and blinks rapidly to clear them. "Okay," he says again, laying his cheek against Sam's wet hair. "I'll wait until you're into filming," he promises. "Won't let you go through those first two days alone."

"Okay," Sam says again. He wants to ask Ryan not to go but all he can think of is how unhappy his lover was in London. "Thanks."

One word from Sam and Ryan would stay... God. His codependence is just reaching clinical proportions. Better he cuts it off fast, before he smothers them both with all his good intentions. He sighs and hugs his lover a little tighter, but says nothing.  



End file.
